Volume 20
Volume 20 'is the 20 volume of The World God Only Knows. With the long Re-Conquest arc done, a new one has begun, represented by the cover art, which displays the child version of Keima, holding out a glowing sphere, the "key" to saving the world. On the back features Mari Katsuragi from 10 years ago, holding a bag full of laundry. Synopsis After stopping Vintage, Keima has finally returned back to his old life of gaming as his mother, Mari, also returned from America. Haqua has regained her rank in the Runaway Spirit Squad while Nora has received her share of fame, being promoted to head district chief. But as Keima arrives at school, a strange event occurred to Keima. Each time he enters, the school setting would be warped, such as the school turning into an all-girl's school or all the Goddess hostesses ambushing him with proposals. And each and every time, at the end, he would find himself back at the gate entrance. As Keima moved in and out of these "different worlds", a mysterious girl would appear before him, only to disappear in strange ways. All of this was made even more suspicious when Nora told Haqua about how Dokurou was the leader of Vintage and was executed for resisting arrest. However, Dokurou's final message told the two devils that the chair-devils were the true enemies. Now with Dokurou out of the way, Keima and the goddesses are the next target of the chair-devils. All in the while, Tenri has told the goddesses that they were tasked in sending Keima to the past to search for "a girl". Although reluctant to hear this, in the end, he was sent back in time 10 years ago with the powers of the goddesses. But who is this "girl" he needs to find? Where is she? Is she the key saving the goddesses? Special Cover Omake Synopsis Differences from the tankoubon chapterMurasui's original thread * Flag 190: ** TENRI'S/DIANA'S CLOTHES CHANGED. (Page 2) ** Apollo's stripes below her eyes added. (Page 2) ** Mercury's yawning SFX added. (Page 7 - Third panel) * Flag 191: ** Mari's pupil is more dilated. (Page 2 - First panel) ** Elsie's broomstick stripes amount fixed, it is now consists of one bold stripe and four thin stripes. (Page 2 - Third panel) ** A date indicator added, it says "Morning of November 12th". (Page 8 - Second panel) * Flag 192: ** Haqua's runaway spirit sensor on her head added. (Page 2 - First panel)(Page 5 - First panel) ** Haqua is shouting instead of thinking the same contents in her bubble. (Page 5 - Second last panel) ** Ayumi's pupil color/design changed, it is now black instead of the one which is similar to that of Keima. (Page 7 - Last panel) ** A stripe on Dokurou's wrist sleeve added. (Page 13 - Second panel) ** Elsie wears her shoes, not sandals to school, and her broomstick stripes added, strangely there are only three thin stripes now. (Page 14 - First and second panel) ** Nora's lines changed, with and addition of "Things are still currently ongoing" after the original lines, last page: First panel; conversation changed, into Nora saying "Nothing is over yet… The real scheme has only just begun". (Page 17 - Last panel) * Flag 193: ** The SFX position of the cart being dragged put above Yui. (Page 4 - First panel) ** Nora's "Vintage was a sacrificial pawn. The chief was erased." line replaced with "Simply put," and 'Weiss' replaced with 'Vintage' in her second conversation bubble. (Page 7 - Second panel) ** Haqua's conversation bubble omitted. (Page 7 - Fourth panel) ** Elsie's broomstick stripes added, and there are four thin stripes now. (Page 13 - Last panel) * Flag 194: ** Dokurou's wrist sleeve configuration fixed, the stripe covers only the middle section of the wrist, not all of it. (Page 6 - Second panel) * Flag 195: ** Apollo's stripes below her eyes added, last panel; Vulcan's lines changed, she says "Unbelievable… What an astonishing scenario…!". (Page 5 - Third panel) ** Elsie's broomstick stripes added. (Page 16 - Second panel) ** Sweat has been added below Keima's left eye. (Last page - First panel) * Flag 197: ** Keima's and Elsie's conversation bubbles changed into whisper bubbles. (First page - Second panel) ** Keima's snoring SFX changed from "Su--" to "Kuka--". (First page - Fourth panel) ** Elsie is not opening her mouth widely now. (Second page - Last panel) * Flag 198: ** A date indicator added just above the location indicator, it says "Present Day, November 12th". (Page 11 - Third panel) ** Tenri's clothes are different. (Page 12 - Second last and last panel)(Page 13 - First panel) ** Question marks added inside both of Elsie's empty conversation bubbles. (Page 16 - Third panel) * Flag 199: ** There are bubbles around the 'jump', 'girl', and 'return' text. (Page 2 - Second panel) References